Hopes Valentines Day Lover
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Third and final Valentines day story. This time for Final Fantasy 13, with Hope and Snow. Prewarning, SPANKING! Yes, there is some Mild S&M, with a bit of spanking, enjoy the full complete summary inside


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 13, I only use the Characters for entertainment purposes only.

 **Author's Notes:** And another Valentines day Story, Three in a short space of a week to be written and all posted today (February 14th) All my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy.

 **Summary:** Lightning gathers all her old companions for a night of games and fun. The group involves practically all couples, Vanille and Fang, Serah and Noel, however, Lightning and Sazh where just great friends and comrades which people assumed they were dating when they weren't, and of course, the two everyone has been trying to get together, Snow and Hope. However, what ever can go wrong with a game of 7minutes in heaven, when Hope is stuck in a closet with Snow? Read on to find out!

 **WARNINGS:** **Yaoi, mentioning's of Yuri, Mature sexual content! And possibly mild Serah and Vanille Bashing!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The skies had slowly began to turn from their crystal blue, into the rich vibrant colours of evening, and turning what had been a nice hot day in to a brilliantly needed cool evening. Few clouds dotted around the skies of the new life the inhabitants of Cocoon now lived, upon the once thought pit of demons layer; which had been also known to all, as the hell world. Gran Pulse. Several of the small town of New Bodhum's inhabitants, were packing up shop to head back home to there small families, and enjoy the evening with their loved ones. A few couples walked along the beautiful sandy shore of New Bodhum, enjoying each others company, while laughing and talking of their plans for the up coming one day holiday.

However, that was true for almost everyone who lived within New Bodhum, except for one young adolescent; who had been sat upon the wooden walk way of the small pier leading out into the water. Silvery short locks of hair blew effortlessly within the cooling breeze, while pale unmarred flesh glowed softly in the setting of the Gran Pulse sun, and causing for extremely gorgeous looking sea-green eyes to sparkle. Soft looking, pouty rose pink lips parted to release a small somewhat sad sigh, as the young adolescent raised their right hand that was adorned in a pair black leather gloves, to push back several strands of their silvery locks back behind their ear.

Releasing a low somewhat frustrated sigh from parted lips, Sea-green eyes slowly turned to glance towards the small group of people off to the adolescents left; which were all sitting and laughing upon the soft sandy beach, and enjoying themselves with a couple of drinks. Shaking their head slowly, the sea-green eyed adolescent was about to drag themselves to stand up, when they heard the sound of boots walking along the wooden planks of the short walk way they had been sitting upon, and causing for Sea-green orbs to glance briefly behind them to see a young looking female walking towards them.

This women had past the shoulder length rose pink hair, pulled over their left shoulder while soft yet calming blue eyes sparkled lightly. The young looking female had a soft smile tracing their lips, her slim yet well built form was adorned in a short skirt, with a simple summer tank top, and combat boots adorning their feet. They way she walked gave of an air of confidence around her, as she stopped dead in her tracks and smiled lightly,

"You alright Hope?" The young women asked, as she gazed her blue eyes down into the sea-greens staring back at her

"Yeah, I'm fine Light" Hope, as the young adolescent was called, replied in a soft yet calm tone of voice, and revealing that this adolescent was a young male, "What about you, Lightning?"

"Yeah I am fine. What are you doing all the way over here?" Lightning, as Hope had called her replied, as she stepped closer to Hope and sat down beside him, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah I am certain, Light. I was just thinking, is all" Hope stated softly, as he turned his sea-green eyes back out towards the evening sky with a small sigh, "How come you aren't with the others, and having fun?" Hope questioned while indicating over to the group of people he had glanced towards, before Lightning had joined him,

"Well, because we were all about to head back to my place, so we can play a few games and unwind with a couple of decent drinks instead of soda" Lightning explained, as she pulled her left leg up so she was practically hugging her left knee, "And we weren't about to leave you behind, so come on"

"Light, I am not a kid anymore. You could have just called out to me, and told me we were leaving" Hope explained before releasing a small chuckle as he lightly nudged Lightning, "However, aren't we all a little old for games?"

"Not the games we are planning" Lightning explained before chuckling herself, as she dropped her leg down, before shifting back along the wooden flooring, and then proceeding to drag herself up, "So come on, move your ass or we will leave you behind"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm moving" Hope chuckled out, as he to dragged himself to stand up, before dusting off his black combat trousers, before glancing towards their group of friends, to see that only two of their companions where waiting for them, "Shall we?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be left behind" Lightning replied, as she nudged Hope lightly before jogging off back towards the group, with Hope jogging up from behind her.

Once the two had met back up with the remaining two members of their group, Lightning smiled lightly as she walked just in front of Hope with a coloured male, with dark brown afro curled hair, and wearing a green trench coat of sorts, and beige trousers with black boots. Hope however, was left to walk beside their groups idiot. A tall just over 6foot blonde haired male, with dazzling ocean blue eyes that seemed to always sparkle for some reason. The blonde male was wearing his usual black bagging trousers, with a black muscle shirt, beneath a blue vest like zipped top, and of course their trade mark white trench coat, with his black bandana hiding most of his golden blonde locks. Hope only sighed lowly as he walked silently beside the taller male, with his sea-green eyes turned down to the ground as he walked along the sandy beach, and staring at his black boots while noticing that the blonde was wearing his usual grey stone washed coloured boots.

Of course, while staring down at his own feet, Hope didn't see the glances the blonde gave him, nor did he see the snickering glances from the rest of his little group of friends as they walked towards Lightnings house. Once they had all met back up, of course, Hope only glanced up once or twice, and every time he did, he noticed Lightnings younger sister Serah Farron, a rose pink haired women with almost mid-back length hair all tied to the right side of her head, and wearing a short backside revealing dress, with calf high white boots; constantly glance back at him and the blonde beside him before narrowing her blue eyes and clinging more to the male beside her. Sighing out once more, however, much quieter than normal, Hope slowly shook his head as he glanced up briefly to see Lightnings front door coming into sight as he rolled his eyes when he noticed that the six people walking in front of him were all holding hands, or had their arms linked together.

This caused Hope to roll his eyes again, before groaning inwardly while following after them. Why you ask, would Hope groan and roll his eyes at the seemingly happy couples before him? Well, that was because Hope, though now 21 years of age, still had never had a girlfriend. Not that the young silver haired male wanted a girlfriend, oh no. Hope had always been more interested in Men, one in particular male he had journeyed around Cocoon and Gran Pulse with when he had only been 14 years old, and that particular male had just happened to have been engaged at the time. Now however, that same male was also single, and seemed more interested in women; which of cause is the reason, that when Hope had been invited to join them for a night of fun and partying, he had originally said no.

Until Lightning and Sazh had promised, that he would have tons of fun, and would maybe even get the chance to ask his crush out, or even kiss them. Hope groaned lowly at the memory of the day he had been asked to join them, Lightning and Sazh had always been parent figures to Hope from when he had first met them, and of course as most parents who would know their child, they both knew Hope had a crush on none other than Snow Villiers himself. Lightning had even made it her own mission, to track Hope down about two years ago when Serah and Snow had broken up, due to Serah being unfaithful and sleeping with another man behind the blondes back. Of course, when Hope had heard that, he left his place of living, and moved over to New Bodhum to be close to Snow.

Things had been fun in the beginning, Hope had gone to see Snow, and helped the elder male cheer up, and move on from what Serah had done; that is when Hope had regretted moving into New Bodhum. Within four months of moving closer to Snow, said blonde had a new girlfriend, and would brag about it to everyone. Except that relationship didn't last to long, and they broke up. This time Hope didn't bother to try and cheer up the elder male, he even went as far as to ignore the idiot blonde male, and he had almost succeeded for an entire year to live somewhat peacefully in New Bodhum. Until there had been an accident involving two moto hover bikes, leaving three casualties, and one almost dead. That was when Hope accepted the fact, he couldn't ignore Snow any longer; however, when he had been told by Lightning that Snow had been in the center of the accident that had been spread across the Gran Pulse news, Hope almost crumbled right before the women's eyes.

That lead to now, 8 months after that horrible accident. Snow was back to his normal self, being goofy and of course a big soft idiot. However this time, the blonde stayed away from pretty much everyone, even if he did have girls come up to him in the street, and try to get with him; which use to cause Hope to turn into a true green eyed devil, Hopes mind and aching chest would always be put at ease when he would hear Snow refuse the women, and explain that he was no longer interested in the female populace. This of course, gave Hope some semblance of hope that, just maybe, Snow may have given being bisexual a try. Rumour had, had it, that Snow had always been bi-curious, he had just never acted on it as he never really felt any sort of connection or attraction to any male he knew.

Upon reaching Lightnings front door, said women pulled her key from a small pocket on her skirt, and unlocked the front door before allowing everyone to enter. Noticing Serah along with her new fiancée Noel walked in first, followed by Fang and Vanille, who were undoubtedly followed by Sazh who explained as he did he would grab the drinks and snacks he had left there that morning for the night of games and fun, Lightning only nodded as she watched Snow, her blonde former Brother-in-law walked in as he cracked a wise comment at Lightning, calling her his sis like old times; which caused Lightning to clench her fist before chuckling as she shook her head. She had allowed the blonde to continue to call her his sister, due to the fact Snow had been an orphan, and she had been the closest thing to a sister and family he had. Sighing softly, Lightning glanced her eyes towards Hope, as she smiled and indicated for the youngest member of their group to shift his ass,

"Come on, or we will start the games with out you" Lightning teased, causing Hope to snap out of his thoughts and chuckle

"Sorry Light, I was away with the fairies I guess" He explained with a light nervous chuckle as he quickly entered Lightnings home, and removed his boots like everyone else had done so before him, before entering into the living room as he was handed a bottle of beer

"Here you go kid, your first adult drink" The coloured male stated with a happy smile, "Now that your old enough, you can have real fun"

"Oh jeez thanks Sazh" Hope stated with a pout, before snickering as he took a quick mouthful, before pulling a face, "That tastes awful! But at the same time, it tastes quite nice"

"Well, you will get use to it Hope. Come on, so we can get the music started and have some fun" Sazh as Hope had called him explained, as he walked over to the couch were Lightning had situated herself while handing her a bottle of beer, "So how we doing this?"

"Yeah Light, and why is Hope allowed to drink beer but you have banned me from drinking alcohol?" Serah spoke up, with slight hurt lacing her words

"Because you are a recovering Alcoholic Serah, so deal with it" Light explained before shaking her head, "If you behave, I may let you have one later" Lightning explained as she took a mouthful of her drink and set it down, as she started explaining the games and rules.

Hope however, sat on the arm rest of the chair Snow had been sitting in, as his sea-green eyes glanced towards Snow, watching as the blonde drank his own bottle of beer. Sighing lowly, Hope glanced around the room as he watched everyone, while listening to what Lightning was saying, when he noticed that his favourite companion, other than Lightning herself, and his crush; was leant back on her hands on the floor with a chuckle,

"We could always use your coat room Light, that would be fun, plus it dark in there" The tanned fleshed, dark haired Pulsian accented voiced women spoke,

"Good Idea Fang, is everyone okay with that?" Lightning asked as she received nods around the room, "Good, Serah, Noel and Vanille. Could you three run down to the shops and get us some more snacks and get me a pad of paper? Then I can do the names for the game" Lightning explained

"Yeah alright sister, we will be back in about forty minutes" Serah stated, as she dragged her own fiancée, a brown haired male, with blue eyes, wearing a pair of blue ripped jeans, and a blue t-shirt, "Come on Vanille"

"Coming!" Vanille as she had been called, cried out excitedly as her emerald greens glistened while her orange pink hair that she wore in pig-tails bounced, causing Hope to grit his teeth, he had always hated her, especially her annoying damned voice, "Right see you all when we get back"

"See you all soon" Lightning stated, as she smiled as they left, before rolling her eyes, "Now then, Fang what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you could help me do something for Vanille for Valentines Day" Fang asked simply, as she sat up and grabbed her beer bottle, as she took a quick swig

"Well, how about making her a nice dinner, we all know you can cook Fang" Lightning stated as she leaned back on the couch, with a smile, "Also, if you want, we can go out tomorrow, just the two of us and find something she may like"

"Yeah, sounds good Light, Vanille can spend some time with Serah while Noel sorts out what he is planning and we go shopping, so we can meet up at town about midday" Fang stated, as she sighed, "So, are we doing never have I ever first?" She asked with a devious glint in her eye, as her icy blue eyes glanced towards Hope and Snow slyly,

"Oh yes we are" Lightning stated, "That okay with you two?"

"Hmm, what, never have I ever?" Hope asked with a raised brow, "Sure I am up for it, at least I can play with alcohol this time" He stated while chuckling

"Yeah sure thing sis" Snow spoke up, in his deep husky sounding voice, and sending a shiver down Hopes spine, "You okay there kid?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Snow, just felt like someone walked over my grave" Hope stated with a soft chuckle, as he shifted and leaned back on the arm rest, "So other than, Never have I ever. What other games we going to play?"

"Well, we are going to play 7 minutes in heaven. And I was thinking of doing something a little more mature, so a game for when Serah goes home, as she will ruin that game" Lightning explains with a sigh, "As it involves sitting in pairs, and answering questions while facing the other. Pretty much Fang and Vanille would be sat facing each other, and one of us four would ask them a question, however, the answer must come from the person sitting opposite. So Fang would have to give Vanilles answer, and Vanille would have to give Fangs answer" Lightning explained before snickering, "It pretty much to see how well you know each other, and you don't even have to be dating, you could just be best friends. And if you answer as your partner correctly, you are safe, if you don't and get it wrong, the one who spoke must strip off an item of clothing, that their partner glances to"

"What!?" Hope chokes, as he tries swallowing a mouthful of beer, "So if it was me and you, and I just happened to be staring at your chest you would have to remove your top?" Hope asks while his cheeks flamed red

"Yeah, and obviously vice versa, if you don't then you have to take a shot of all the alcohol in this house, but they will all be put into one glass and you have to down it. Hence why Serah would ruin it" Lightning explained as she chuckled lowly

"Seriously!? I only just started drinking!" Hope whined before laughing, as he felt Snows hand on his back

"Then you better hope you know your partner well" Snow teased, as he chuckled himself

"That goes for you to Hero" Lightning stated, as she dragged herself to stand up, "Hope, care to help me with the food prep?"

"Sure thing Light" Hope said quickly, as he jumped up and practically ran into the kitchen before Lightning had taken a step.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Almost an hour later, Lightning and Hope walked back into the lounge just as Serah, Noel and Vanille returned with everything they were sent to get. Hope only sighed as he noticed Serah glance towards Snow, as he clenched his fist, before noticing Snow was to busy talking to Fang and Sazh, and ignoring Serahs presence,

"Hope, don't worry so much. Snow has already told me, he ignores Serah. It is why I said that other game will be played when she leaves, because she would want to pair with Snow" Lightning whispered, as she smiled at the silver haired male

"Yeah... alright" He states lowly as he places the final plate of snacks onto the table, before going to grab himself and Snow another beer as he noticed Snow had finished his drink,

"Hey, where did Hope go?" Serahs voice sounded, causing Hope to grit his teeth

"Getting another drink for himself and Snow" Lightning voice sounded as Hope uncapped the two bottles as he turned around to see Serah staring at him,

"Yes Serah?" Hope asked calmly, as he glanced at her

"Give me one of those, I will give it to Snow" She stated, as she didn't give Hope the chance to refuse as she snatched one of the bottles out of Hopes hand, and took and mouthful from it as she laughed and walked into the living room.

Hope only gritted his teeth as he followed her, while growling under his breath, as he watched Serah hand Snow the bottle of beer, seeing Snow accept it, Hope just snapped as he stormed over to Snow just as he was about to take a mouthful of the caramel coloured liquid, and snatched it from Snows hand,

"Don't drink that" Hope stated, as he shoved his bottle of beer into Snows hand, "Take mine" He stated before turning his sea-green eyes towards Serah,

"What are you doing Hope?" Snow asked, as he looked between Serah and Hope, before glancing to the bottle in Hopes hand, to see pale pink lipstick, "So Serah, thought you could give me a beer you drank from?"

"What!?" Serah exclaimed, "I have no idea what you are talking about" Serah stated while crossing her arms over her chest,

"Lightning, Is or isn't this Serahs Lipstick colour?" Snow stated indicating to the bottle in Hopes hand,

"Let me have a look" Lightning replied as she walked over to Hope and took the bottle from his small hand, before narrowing her eyes, "Serah, have you been drinking behind our backs?"

"What!? No I haven't!" Serah shouted, glaring at Hope

"Don't lie! You just snatched that bottle out of my hand in kitchen, then took a mouthful from it, so you could give it to Snow!" Hope stated, venom lacing his words.

As the next hour went by, Serah had started an argument, causing Lightning to tell her to leave, only to cause the sisters to take their argument outside. Only because Lightning had come to learn that Hope actually hated conflict, and always became panicked leading to him having bad panic attacks. Snow and Fang however, sat with Hope, trying to get the silver head male to calm down while Noel left, to take Serah home as Lightning came back in while clenching her fists,

"Sorry about that" She stated simply

"No need to apologise sis" Snow spoke up, as he watched Lightning walk over to the couch and sit beside Sazh, "If Hope hadn't snatched the bottle out of my hand I may not of even noticed"

"Yeah well, I trust Hope more than I do Serah. Even if she is my sister" Lightning explained as she sighed deeply,

"Right Hope, you okay now?" Fang asked as she lightly ruffled Hopes silvery locks while smiling softly,

"Yeah... Thanks Fang, Snow" Hope said lightly,

"Good, now go grab yourself another beer, as I know you gave yours to Snow" Lightning explained as Hope nodded and stood up, to go collect another bottle of beer.

While Hope was in the kitchen, Fang snickered lowly as she glanced over to Lightning, giving her a sly glance towards Snow, just as said male took a swig of his drink, which caused Lightning to blink, before she realised what Fang had meant. This caused her to chuckle just as Hope walked back into the lounge with a opened bottle of beer to his lips, as he raised a curious brow; which in turn caused Fang and Lightning to begin chuckling once again, as Vanille, Snow and Sazh looked at the two women with confused looks lacing their eyes,

"Uh... did we miss something, Ladies?" Sazh asked, as Lightning sat back down beside him,

"Not really, Me and Fang have had a inside joke going on for a little while now" Lightning explained as she snickered before taking a deep breath as she exhaled slowly, "Right shall we start? I know I am ready for more laughs"

"Sure, I don't see why not" Vanille spoke up, as Fang nodded before standing up, as she smirked, "I'll go grab the drinks, so we don't have to keep getting up to get a new one" She stated as she snickered, "Light, care to help me?"

"Yeah sure" Lightning stated while dragging herself to stand back up as she followed Fang into the kitchen, "So okay I know Snow is apparently Bi-curious, but what were you looking at?" Lightning asked in a hushed whisper,

"Hope had already taken a swig of that beer, before giving it to Snow. I watched him take a mouthful, when Serah walked into the living room. Obviously by then Hope realised what she was doing, and decided to give his bottle to Snow" Fang explained, with a dark glint dancing within her eyes, "Indirect kisses from Hope to Snow and neither realise it"

"Seriously? Hope did that? Wait do you know something Fang, if so spit it out" Lightning questioned as she grabbed the bags with the drinks in,

"What, that Hope has a crush on Snow? I thought everyone knew, that's why Serah did what she did, to make Hope jealous" Fang explained as she glanced at light, "Wait, Serah didn't know?"

"No. I thought only myself and Sazh knew, Hope never said anyone else did, and Snow is to stupid to figure it out, hence the games to night" Lightning explained as she turned around to head back into the living room, as she paused and glanced back at Fang, "Does Vanille know?"

"Oh she knows, she writes stories about how they get together" Fang stated while rolling her eyes, "it is quite interesting though. Anyway, lets go party, I am bored"

"Yeah, lets go, and make sure she doesn't say anything. Hopes had a crush on Snow since he was 14. We deliberately waited till he was old enough to drink to do this" Lightning explained as she headed back into the living room and smirks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spending a good three hours playing Never have I ever, Lightning began laughing hard, and tipsily as Hope sat there slowly moving as he giggled almost childishly. Vanille herself, had started dancing around the room, already drunk while telling the door to the kitchen to be quiet because she had a headache; which she decided she would lay down on the couch to relieve, Which caused Hope to laugh at her stupidity, because it wasn't the door talking, but the couch she was laying on; which in turn caused the four elder companions to burst into a fit of chuckles. Lightning had decided this night was going to be the best night, especially considering she had already fixed their next game to start just before midnight, so by the time it came around to being Hopes turn, he would be in the closet on Valentines day.

Glancing towards the clock, Lightning grinned as she grabbed for the fruit bowl, and placed every ones names into the bowl and grinned, before pointing to Fang, then the bowl,

"You are up first Fang" Lightning stated, as she grinned

"Sure thing Light" Fang replied as she shifted closer and whispered to Lightning, "When Hope isn't looking, or Snow change all the names to Snow for Hope to pick" She states as she grabs a piece of paper and opens it with a smirk, "Vanille! Closet now"

"W-What!? But Spaghetti!" Vanille whined before laughing, as she got up and skipped over to the closet and followed Fang in, as the door closed behind them

"7 Minutes you two!" Lightning called out, as she snickered, "Snow go grab us the shot glasses and my hard liquor please?"

"Sure thing sis" Snow replied as he got up and walked into the kitchen, however as he did, Hope jumped up giggling,

"I'll Help!" He exclaimed and ran after Snow to help him, leaving Lightning and Sazh to quickly switch out the names in the bowl,

"This will be funny, but how do you think it will turn out?" Sazh asked, as he glanced towards the kitchen door

"Hopefully, it turns out pretty well, Hope is feigning being drunk, he isn't I have had Hope round every couple of days since his 21st building his tolerance to alcohol, he doing it, so Vanille thinks she and Hope are lightweights, in fact, Hope can handle as much as Snow which is worrying" Lightning explained before snickering as Hope walked back into the living room flushing as he placed the bottles down, "Hope you are next"

"W-What!?" Hope exclaimed loudly, "Why me?"

"Because, but we aren't letting you see who you pick. It will be a surprise" Lightning stated as Snow walked back in carrying the glasses and some more bottles, "Thanks Snow"

"No worries Sis" Snow replied as he grabbed his bottle of Beer and finished it off, while discarding the empty bottle into the bin and sitting back down.

Hope just stared at Lightning with wide eyes, as he pouted somewhat childishly before grabbing a bottle of beer and handing it to Snow as he grinned happily, causing Snow to glance at Hope with a raised brow before realising Hope wanted the bottle opened,

"Hope haven't you had enough?" Snow asked cautiously as Hope narrowed his eyes,

"You think I am a lightweight?" Hope hissed as he glared at Snow, "I aint even tipsy. I am playing around, as Vanille remembers everything when she is drunk. So I am making her think this is the first time I have drank anything" Hope states before crossing his arms over his chest in a huff

"Okay, okay. You win, here" Snow states with a chuckle as he snaps the bottle top of, and hands Hope the now opened bottle of beer,

"Thank you, idiot" Hope teased as he nudged Snows Shoulder, before laughing lowly, "However! Why am I not allowed to see who I picked? That isn't fair, we aren't playing 7 minutes in blind heaven"

"Hope, just trust me. You will be very thankful, when you find out who you have, surprises are always fun" Lightning explained just as the door to the closet opened, and Vanille stumbled out, blushing crimson and panting heavily as she re-fixed her pale pink tank top, and white skirt, "Have fun?"

"Oh you bet" Fang teased, as she exited the closet and helped Vanille back over to the couch, "So who is next?"

"I am apparently" Hope whined, as he noticed Vanille had suddenly passed out, "Vanilles passed out"

"Yeah, she will be fine" Fang explained as she watched hope take a big mouthful of his drink, before sighing, "Oh come on Hope, the sooner the better"

"Yeah I know" Hope stated before dragging himself to stand up, and walked over to the bowl and rummaged around in the bowl, before pulling out a folded piece of card as he handed it to Lightning, "Here. Because I am not allowed to see who it is"

"Good, in you go, this person will follow you soon" Lightning teased, as she watched Hope puff out his cheeks before playfully throwing a strop as he walked over to the closet and closed the door behind him; which allowed her to chuckle as she opened the piece of card and chuckled, "Hey Hero, in you go"

"What? You have got to be kidding me" Snow questioned as he saw the piece of card turned around to reveal his name, "Oh damn, the kids going to kill me" Snow jested before dragging himself to stand up and walked over to the closet and opened the door, stepped in, then closed the door behind him.

While inside the closet, Hope sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall; while tapping his foot, considering the closet seemed to be soundproof so he couldn't hear anything, and had guessed that had been why they hadn't heard Fang molest her girlfriend Vanille. Sighing in exasperation, Hope was about to turn towards the door, and open it when he walked into a large body of muscle, causing Hope to yelp and stumble backwards; while hitting the wall behind him and sliding down the wall to the floor,

"Hey, you okay Hope?" Snows deep husky sounding voice sounded from within the darkness, and causing Hopes sea-green eyes to widen,

"S-Snow?" Hope gasped out, as he tried to focus his eyes upon the presence he could feel in front of him, "Is that you?"

"Sure is, Kiddo" Snow jested as he crouched down in front of Hope, as he reached his hand out, and traced his fingers across warm supple flesh,

"Snow... stop stroking my damn face" Hope whined, before laughing nervously, as he shifted slightly, managing to sit on his knees as he glanced his focused eyes up, to be able to barely see Snows form, "So..."

"So? You do know how this is played right?" Snow questioned, with a slight hint of nervousness lacing his words, as he felt two small hands rest against his shoulders, and warm breath tracing his bottom lip, "Hope?"

"Just shut up already" Hope stated, as he leaned forward the remaining few centimetres and pressed his lips to Snows, and causing a startled gasp to slip from Snows throat.

This allowed Hope to slip his arms around Snows neck, while also managing to take lead and slip his tongue into Snows mouth, before he shifted so he was seated within Snows lap, while his legs were spread so he was still sitting on his knees. Being a good half a foot shorter than Snow, allowed Hope to use his shortness to his advantage, as he pushed his torso into Snows more muscled and toned torso; this caused Snow to grip at Hopes hips and pull the shorter male much closer, before slowly breaking the sudden deep yet passionate kiss, and leaving both males breathless,

"Whoa... wasn't expecting that" Snow panted, as he kept his hands firmly upon Hopes small hips, as he stared into the slightly sparkling sea-greens staring back into his own ocean blues,

"You talk to much" Hope panted, as he clutched at Snows golden Yellow locks, and dislodging the older males bandana, and causing it to fall to the floor, "Want another one?"

"Another... one?" Snow questioned, as he stared into Hopes eyes, Snows signature smirk tugging at his lips, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a bit gay Hope"

"Got a problem with that?" Hope asked coldly, as he narrowed his eyes at Snow, before leaning up and whispered against Snows lips, "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed it"

"Uh... Maybe?" Snow replied, before laughing nervously as he glanced around the small closet, and shifted back slightly, taking Hope with him as he spoke again, "What has been with you, for the last two years?"

"Why do you care?" Hope asked, as he released his fingers from Snows hair, and sat back slightly, so he was sitting on Snows thighs, "It isn't as if you would have noticed anything anyway"

"Noticed what? That you withdrew from me, when I got with Carla? Or noticed the fact, you ignored me for almost a year?" Snow asked, as he sighed deeply, "Or noticed how jealous you got when girls would surround me when we went out for a lads day out?"

"Y-You noticed?" Hope gasped out, as he turned his eyes away from Snows, before sighing deeply

"Yeah I noticed, Hope. What I don't understand, is why you never said anything" Snow stated with a deep sigh of his own, as he leaned against the wall, while watching Hope closely

"Maybe I didn't say anything, because in the beginning I was only a kid" Hope stated simply with a shrug, as he sighed once more, "Plus, you were always to busy with those stupid girls"

"Hope" Snow spoke up, as he raised his right hand, and lifted Hopes chin, before pulling the younger male closer, and crushing their lips together for another passionate kiss.

Gasping out loudly, Hope clutched onto Snows vest top, while closing his eyes and allowing the feeling of Snows lips against his own, take over his mind; causing Hope to push into Snows body, and deepening the kiss, while allowing his hands to slip up into Snows blonde locks once again. Low sounding groans slipped from both males throats, while Snow slipped both hands to Hopes hips once again, and pulled him closer so that their groins lightly brushed; which caused Hope to moan lowly into the kiss, while deepening said kiss as Hope slowly grind his hips down against Snows, and forcing the elder of the two to break the kiss, with a hiss before groaning lowly. Hope gasped lightly, refilling his lungs with much needed air, as he clutched at Snows vest while panting heavily, before glancing his sea-green eyes up into Snows slowly hazed over ocean blues; which bore into Hopes sparkling eyes, while slowly and easily, Snow began rocking Hopes hips down against his own. This small set of actions had Hope gasp out, as his pale face flamed crimson, causing him to tilt his head back; revealing his pale taut throat to Snow, as he began moaning lowly with each small rock of his hips,

"Ah... S-Snow" Hope moaned lowly, as he pulled Snow closer to his slightly trembling form,

"Like that, Hope" Snow purred lowly, before trailing slow tender kisses along Hopes jawline, and dipping lower to pepper the adolescents throat in kisses and light nips as he murmured, "Tell me Hope, I can tell in the way your breathing, you want to tell me something"

"Mmm...Snow..." Hope moaned lowly, as he tugged Snows head back slightly harsher than he had intended as he stared into Snows eyes, "Snow... I love you"

"Hope" Snow spoke lowly, as he pulled Hope closer, and crushed their lips together once more, while he moved his right hand to between their bodies, and began slowly rubbing at Hopes groin.

Hope began to groan lowly, kissing Snow as passionately, and as heatedly as he could while he bucked his slim hips up into Snows touch, this of course, had caused Hope to grind his backside back into Snows groin; which had Snow groan in the back of his throat, while Hope broke the kiss as he gasped breathlessly, and panting heavily as he fluttered his hazed over eyes open to look into Snows,

"Snow... Please" Hope begged lowly, as he began slowly rocking his hips in small circular motions, as he panted out small gasped out moans,

"Hope... I have to tell you something" Snow spoke lowly, as he shifted to his knees, while laying Hope down on his back, "I love you to"

"Y-You do?" Hope stuttered out, his eyes wide, and cheeks flaming a bright burning fire red

"Yeah, have done for a little while now" Snow confessed as he leaned down into Hopes trembling body as he began kissing and nipping at Hopes throat, as he murmured, "You hurt me Hope, when you were ignoring me, I thought of a way to punish you, but you never really came to see me, or talk to me"

"I... Mmm Snow... I couldn't..." Hope panted out, as he clutched at Snows blonde locks while tilting his head back, and giving Snow more access to his throat, "I thought... mmmm... I thought you didn't care about me"

"Hope" Snow stated as he leaned up slightly, "I have always cared about you, When me and Serah broke up, I was lost. But you moved all the way out here to see me, and cheer me up" Snow began to explain as he sighed deeply, "I enjoyed your company, and I began to feel feelings I hadn't felt towards you, since you were a kid, feelings I hide from everyone and from myself"

"Snow... are you saying..." Hope questioned lowly as he turned his eyes to look at the nearest darkest corner

"Yeah I am, Hope" Snow replied, as he leaned down and began kissing and nipping at Hopes throat; as Snow slyly loosened up Hopes yellow tie, before pulling the collar of the younger males shirt down, causing Hope to gasp and moan once again, before biting into the junction of Hopes neck and shoulder; where Snow began sucking hard, while grinding down into Hope,

"Ahh... Etro... Snow... Mmmm" Hope moaned out, clutching Snows blonde locks while arching his back, before curling his legs around Snows hips, "Mmm Snow I want you... Right now"

"Do you now?" Snow asked, after releasing Hopes now tender flesh, revealing a rather large hickey, as he purred out lowly, "Times almost up, Hope"

"Tell me... Did you really..." Hope began to ask as he felt Snows lips press against his once more,

"Yes Hope, I wanted to take you when you were only 14, but I couldn't" Snow began as he sighed, "I tried pushing the feelings away, and in the end it sort of worked, except whenever we were alone, you were so tempting. I didn't want to force you, plus at the time I had Serah" Snow stated as he pulled Hope to sit back up into his lap, "I knew Serah had been cheating on me, for about six months after we finished our focus"

"Seriously? That stupid bitch" Hope hissed, as he pulled Snow closer, before murmuring against his lips, "Why didn't you come see me?"

"I tried, but I couldn't find you, and Light had told me you were living in Bresha instead of here on Pulse, and I had no way up there" Snow confessed as he pulled Hope into his body, before kissing Hopes slightly kissed bruised lips, as they heard the closet door slowly open slightly, before they heard Lightnings voice,

"Okay Boys, Time was up about 10minutes ago!" Lightning stated, causing Fangs voice to sound

"Ah just leave them in there" Fang had stated, causing Hope to flush crimson,

"W-We should... probably come out" Hope stated with a small chuckle at his choice of words, "And, I wasn't on Cocoon, for about a year after we completed our Focus, I was living with Light" Hope stated, as he dragged himself to stand up, before readjusting his clothing, as he leaned down and kissed Snows lips, before walking out of the closet, with crimson flushed cheeks

"Oh here comes little Mr Romeo" Fang teased, as Lightning chuckled, "So, did you have fun in that 20 minutes?"

"What!? Twenty minutes!?" Hope exclaimed, his face now the darkest shade of red anyone had seen,

"Yeah, we thought we would just leave you" Light stated as she held a hand out, "Come on, Sazh and Vanille have gone to get us some food, so me and Fang stayed behind"

"Oh.." Hope mumbled as he walked over to the couch Lightning was sitting on and sat down after grabbing his beer, as Fang handed him a unopened bottle, "Huh?"

"Yours is probably flat, so have a fresh one" Fang explained as she took the opened bottle and walked into the kitchen and disposed of the liquid, before tossing the bottle into the trash can.

Snow however, was still staring where Hope had been stood, his ocean blue eyes wide, as he pieced together what Hope had just told him, before he blinks and dragged himself to his feet and headed into the lounge, to see Fang and Light teasing Hope about the hickey on his neck,

"Are you serious?" Snow suddenly asked, causing the two women to glance to him, as Hope chuckled lowly, "Hope, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I told Light to tell everyone, mainly you, that I was living on cocoon" Hope stated with a sigh, "But I wasn't, it took us a year to find out that my father hadn't made it out of Palumpolum, once I knew, I had saved up enough, and decided to go to Cocoon, and found a place to stay"

"Hope, I didn't know" Snow whispered, as Lightning and Fang chuckled

"Yeah, sorry Snow. It was my choice, but I managed to finish school, and when I was 16 I started what is now called the Academy" Hope explained as he smiled up at Snow, "Plus, I am planning to have it expand down to Pulse as well, so we can truly research the Paddra ruins"

"Wow Hope I didn't know that" Fang blurted out, as Hope looked at her and smiled nervously,

"Yeah. I have always had a love for the ancient times" Hope explained as he glanced at Snow and smiled, "Care to open my drink, Hero?"

"Huh... oh yeah, sure thing Kiddo" Snow jested, as he took the bottle of beer from Hopes outstretched hand, and snapped the bottle cap off, before handing it back,

"Thanks, but call me kiddo again, and I will punch you, maybe I will make you see how much of a kid I am not" Hope stated while narrowing his eyes at Snow, causing said blonde to chuckle nervously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope sighed deeply, as he glanced towards the clock that was hanging upon the back wall of the kitchen, when he realised it was already almost 4am. Shaking his head he glanced over to Lightning while he helped her clean up as he smiled brightly, explaining that she should get to bed, and he would finish cleaning before heading home himself. However Lightning wouldn't have any of that, as she told Hope to go on home with Snow, as she had things to sort out herself. Reluctantly agreeing, Hope gave Lightning a quick hug, before bidding her a good night, and heading into the lounge, as he walked over to Snow who was just putting his boots on, as Hope smirked. Quietly, Hope ran light footed across the floor, and pounced onto Snows back with a chuckle,

"Whoa! Hope I could have dropped you" Snow stated as he steadied himself, and glanced to his left, to receive a quick soft kiss on the cheek, "You okay?"

"Yeah, to tired to walk though, fancy carrying me back to my place, Hero?" Hope asked childishly yet cutely, as he tightened his wrapped arms around Snows shoulders,

"Sure, hold on then" Snow replied, as he hefted Hope up onto his back, while using his right hand to grab a hold of Hopes boots, while his left hand groped at Hopes backside while trying to keep him held up, before standing up completely, "Hey Sis, I am taking Hope home, I will see ya next week sometime"

"Yeah, sure thing Snow. Make sure Hope gets home safely, or I will kill you!" Lightning stated as she walked out of the kitchen, and blinked as she noticed Hope had seemingly dozed off, "Go on, get him home. Be it yours or his. Just get him home. It is late after all" Lightning stated as she saw Snow out of the front door, while noticing Hope was nuzzling into Snows neck, causing her to chuckle

"Right, catch ya later sis" Snow stated as he gave Lightning his signature smirk, before stating, "Of we go Hope" Snow murmured, but when he didn't get a reply he glanced towards Hope, to see the younger male had indeed fallen asleep, sighing lightly with a small shake of his head, Snow began walking off in the direction of his own apartment.

While walking back to his own apartment, Snow sighed deeply, as he glanced around, before chuckling as he recalled carrying Hope this way once before, when they were attacked, and Hope had fallen unconscious. Remembering that time, caused Snow to sigh as he shook his head, before murmuring to himself as he walked along the road,

"Heh, nothings changed. Still has a nice firm ass" Snow thought aloud, before lightly squeezing Hopes backside, hearing a low groan in response, as Snow chuckled,

"Quit molesting me in public" Hope mumbled, as he snuggled into Snows neck, before fluttering his eyes open, and smirked before attacking Snows neck with kisses and nips,

"Mm fuck Hope, quit it" Snow groaned out, as he shuddered when he felt Hope sink his teeth into his neck,

"Payback is a bitch" Hope purred after he had left a reasonably sized hickey upon Snows neck, before snuggling back into Snows shoulder as he sighed softly, "You know, I felt you back then"

"Hmm, what do you mean Hope?" Snow asked as he shivered slightly, before continuing his journey back to his apartment, as he turned down the road to his left and walked past several shops, before Hope spoke up,

"When you last carried me like this, when I tried killing you... I felt your hands..." Hope stated as he sighed lowly, "I felt every little squeeze you made, every grope, I felt it all. I was awake for about half of the time you were carrying me, I just felt so comfortable... like I do now..." Hope stated as a small yawn escaped his lips, "I feel so tired, but so awake at the same time"

"Thats the alcohol Hope" Snow stated, before pausing slightly, as he pulled his front door key from his trench coat pocket, while still carrying Hopes boots, "And you never bothered to say anything? You just let me grope your ass, and squeeze it?" Snow questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at Hope,

"Well yeah... I only really went through with trying to kill you because of my mum... some of it was because I wanted you... but I was a kid I thought it was just a kid thing" Hope stated as he sighed and nuzzled Snows neck, "But, when I stirred and realized you had been carrying me, I felt so at ease, and I will admit, having your hands on me, made me feel like I was on fire"

"Oh really?" Snow jested as he squeezed Hopes backside again, and then again, before groping at the soft yet firm globe within his hand,

"Mmm Snow... You realize, groping my ass is only going to make me excited right?" Hope questioned, as he whispered lowly into Snows ear, "I'm surprised you never felt me back then, every time your hands touched my ass, I felt myself become hard" Hope stated in a purred sounding voice before licking up the length of Snows ear,

"Mm Dammit Hope" Snow hissed, as he readjusted Hope on his back, earning him a slight groan as Snow chuckled before walking up to his front door, "And no I never felt you, but then if you remember, I had internal injuries, from protecting your body. I took the brunt of that fall, so your body wouldn't have been hurt" Snow explained as he sighed lowly and walked up to his front door, as he slipped the front door key into the key hole, "Anyway, you going to walk now?"

"Nah, I think you can carry me, I like it up here, being pressed against your body, with your hand on my ass" Hope purred out, as he wrapped his legs around Snows waist, and chuckled, "Couldn't do this back then though" He stated as he rubbed his heel against Snows groin

"Mm No you couldn't" Snow hissed between clench teeth, as he managed to get his front door open, as he stepped past the threshold, and dropped Hopes boots by the door, while carefully removing his own, "Where do you want to sleep? Guest room?"

"Mmmm, I want to sleep in the master room, curled up in one of your shirts, while sleeping next to you" Hope stated as he began nibbling upon Snows ear while groaning lowly

"Mmm Hope you are such a tease" Snow stated, as he closed his front door, and locked it, before dropping the key onto the table and heading through his apartment and went straight towards his own bedroom, "You will be sleeping though Hope, no funny stuff, understood kiddo?"

"What did I tell you earlier?" Hope stated coldly, as he pushed himself up slightly, before dragging his nails harshly up the back of Snows neck, after he had thrusted his hand down the back of Snows trench coat and tops

"Ahh, Hope!" Snow hissed out, as he grabbed at the younger males ass, before dropping him down on the bed, "I should give you a beaten for that"

"Mmmm sounds nice" Hope teased, as he rolled onto his stomach and presented his backside to Snow, while shaking it slightly, "Go on then, spank me, and tell me off" Hope said lustfully, while wriggling his backside

"Dear Etro, you are so damned tempting Hope" Snow stated, as he began removing his trench coat, before smirking as he crawled up behind Hope, and gripped the younger males hips, "I could always do more, than just giving you a good ol' spanking Hope"

"Mmm I bet you could, you said you wanted to punish me" Hope purred out, as he pushed himself up, so his back was pressed firmly against Snows chest, "So do it, I told you earlier I wanted you"

"You did, are you still wanting me?" Snow teased, as he placed his right hand against Hopes groin, and pushed the younger male back, allowing said male to feel the slight bulge within the elders own trousers,

"Yes I do, right here, right now" Hope stated, as he slowly rocked his hips back into Snows groin, "What do you say, Snow? Don't you want me?"

"You have no idea Hope" Snow purred out, as he pushed Hope forward, before turning him to lay on his back, as Snow pounced Hope and captured his lips, beginning the start of their fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning lowly into their heated, yet passionate kiss; Hope slipped his hands over Snows shoulders, and up into Snows blonde locks. Pulling the elder male closer to his body, Hope broke the passionate kiss, gasping out lowly, while wrapping his long slender legs around Snows hips, and slowly began rocking his hips up; connecting his own groin with Snows, causing delicious friction to be caused, and making both males bodies heat up slightly. Grunted moans echoed around Hopes head, as said younger male tilted his head back; while presenting the pale expanse of his neck to Snows lust, hazed over ocean blue eyes, before the elder male once again began kissing, nipping and even biting at the soft yet smooth taut flesh.

Moaning out lowly, Hope began to rock his hips up into Snows a little harder, as he tightened his grip upon Snows blonde locks, and tugged them hard as he arched his back moaning and panting for more,

"S-Snow... Stop teasing me... dammit!" Hope whined cutely, as he locked his legs together around Snows hips and flipped them over, making Hope straddle Snows groin, "You don't have to be so gentle with me, Snow. I won't break"

"I know, I was just enjoying your sweet taste" Snow jested, as he gripped Hopes hips, and flipped them over again, pinning Hope down and chuckling, "Now, maybe I should punish you, for being cruel to me"

"Go for it, see if I care" Hope stated with lust lacing his voice and words, "Maybe you should spank me, or tie me up"

"Hmm both sounds rather enjoyable actually" Snow mused, as he sat up while pulling off his vest and muscle shirt, before smirking down at Hope, "Get undressed, I'll be back in a bit" Snow stated as he climbed off of the bed, and sauntered out of his bedroom.

Hope just stared at where Snow had been kneeling between his parted thighs, while blinking several times before giggling almost childishly, as he sat up, and began stripping off his grey-white academy jacket, along with his white shirt and yellow tie; chucking them onto the floor, before he began working on his black combat trousers, and revealing he had been going commando that day. Smirking to himself, Hope tossed his trousers down to the ground with the rest of his clothes, before pulling of his white socks, and allowing them to join the rest of his clothing. Blushing slightly, however, Hope sighed lowly while sitting back comfortably upon Snows bed, as he began slowly trailing his fingers up and down over his slowly erecting member, before curling his fingers around the slightly throbbing length, and began stroking himself slowly; just as Snow walked back into the room. Snow just stared at Hope, eyes slightly wide as he roamed his ocean blues all over Hopes delicious form, and watching as the younger stroked himself while waiting for Snow to return,

"What, couldn't wait for me?" Snow teased, as he walked over to Hope and his bed, while placing a small bottle of clear liquid upon the bed side table, as he started removing his own trousers, "You are so getting it now, Hope"

"Oh really? Sure you could keep up with me?" Hope jested as he tilted his head back, lips parted, eyes half lidded as he moaned out Snows name lowly, and causing Snow to shiver in anticipation,

"Cocky little brat" Snow stated as he grabbed Hopes wrist, stopping the younger male from stroking himself as he smirked deviously, "On your knees, Kiddo"

"What did I tell you, Snow?" Hope hissed as he released his throbbing erection, and knelt up, only to gasp as he was thrown over Snows broad muscled thighs after said male sat down on the edge of the bed,

"What was that Kid? Were you threatening me?" Snow teased, as he stroked his right hand over Hopes firm, plump, soft backside, "You really do have a nice ass Hope"

"Mmmm and you have a nice body" Hope purred out, as he sighed softly at Snows soft caresses, before yelping when his bare backside was slapped, "Ahh... fuck..."

"No swearing Hope, or it will get harder" Snow stated, before smirking as he slapped Hopes bare backside once again, then again, and again; switching between each of the soft firm globes, that was Hopes backside,

"Mmmm Snow... please... more" Hope gasped and moaned out, as he clutched at the bed covers, while glancing over his shoulder with lust filled eyes,

"Oh, you will get more, don't worry Hope" Snow stated huskily as he slapped Hopes ass a few more times, making each buttock bright red, and allowing Hope to slowly sit back up, as Snow grabbed for his belt, as he unclipped it from around his trousers he had discarded, before pulling Hope over his thighs and slapping his ass, "Now then, what shall I tie your wrists up to?"

"Mmm how about..." Hope paused briefly as he glanced around before smirking, "The bed frame?" Hope offered, as Snow chuckled before shaking his head, "Oh, got another place?"

"I do actually, come here" Snow commanded, as he held out his right hand, "Come on"

"Yes dad" Hope jested as he slipped his left hand into Snows outstretched hand,

"Don't get cocky, you little brat" Snow stated, as he pulled Hope towards his body, and whipped his belt against Hopes bare ass, causing Hope to gasp out a lust laced cry of pleasure, "You little masochist"

"Mmm So what" Hope shot at Snow as he leaned into the elders torso, "So where you going to tie me up, Snow?"

"Oh you will see" Snow stated as he pulled Hope over to the doorway, before stopping and glancing up with a smirk, "Raise your arms Hope"

"Hmm, okay?" Hope murmured as he did just as he was told, and raised both arms above his head,

"Good boy" Snow stated, as he reached up, and pulled down the straps from his pull-ups bar, and made Hope slip his wrists into them, before leaning up and slipping his belt around Hopes wrist, just below the straps and tightening it so it wouldn't come undone, "Now, I should keep you like this all night"

"You wouldn't bloody dare!" Hope exclaimed as he felt his chin being grabbed, and he was forced to look into Snows dazzling blue eyes,

"Wouldn't I?" Snow asked, as he crushed his lips to Hopes, before releasing the younger males chin, and trailing his fingers down to Hopes hips; where he gripped the younger male and lifted him up, while breaking the kiss, "Wrap your legs around me"

"Mmmhmmm" Hope hummed, as he did as he was told, and wrapped his legs around Snows hips, "Mmmm Snow" Hope moaned lowly and teasingly,

"Heh, you look so wanton Hope" Snow purred as he quickly used one hand to grip at the hem of his black silk boxers, which hugged his perfectly sculptured hips perfectly, before pushing them down, "Now then, how do you want this Hope? The hard way, or the easy way?"

"Mmm Tough choice" Hope purred out, as he tightened his legs around Snows waist, "Which is which?"

"The easy way, is using that bottle of Lubrication, I placed on the bedside table before taking you over my knees, the hard way, is without it" Snow stated, as he bucked his hips up slightly, "However, I know you have done this several times before"

"Mmm I have, I aint no breakable virgin, not anymore at least" Hope stated, as he tightened his legs around snows perfect hips once again, and rocked his hips in a circular motion, "You however, have never slept with a man before, so you pick"

"Hmm how thoughtful" Snow teased, as he gripped at Hopes hips, holding him tightly to his body before crushing their lips together.

Hope could only gasp, as he tilted his head to the side slightly, kissing Snow back passionately and heatedly, while tugging at his restraints as he groaned lowly. Snow however, smirked into the kiss while slipping his hands down to Hopes backside, as he slapped the left cheek, before groping at both cheeks while lightly massaging them, and causing Hope to groan in pure blissful pleasure. Enjoying the muffled sounds from Hope, Snow began slowly grinding against Hopes backside, before slowly spreading the younger males cheeks; allowing his thick hard throbbing length to press against the cleft of Hopes perfect globed ass, and groaning himself while breaking the kiss. Hope flushed red, as he gripped at the straps around his wrists, and pulled himself up slightly before biting his lip. Snow noticing this, raised his left hand to his mouth, as he spat into his hand, before gripping his own shaft; which he coated in his own saliva, by stroking his slightly more than average thick cock, all while using his right hand, to squeeze at Hopes backside,

"Mmm Snow, I want you so badly" Hope panted out breathlessly, as he gasped loudly when he felt Snow push two fingers into him, and sending a harsh electric shock up his spine, "Ahh... Etro..."

"Like that?" Snow teased, as he began thrusting those two digits into Hopes tight heat, stretching him out while kissing and nipping at Hopes collar-bone,

"Mmm yes... Snow... fuck me already" Hope begged as he started using the straps around his wrists to help him slowly move his hips up and down, while panting and moaning lowly,

"Don't worry, I will" Snow teased, as he slipped a third digit into Hopes tight heat, and began thrusting them into the younger male, until his digits brushed against something, and causing Hope to cry out in a pure pleasure,

"Snow... Snow... please... quit with the damned four-play" Hope whined as he rocked his hips slightly while tilting his head back and moaning, causing Snow to chuckle lowly,

"Fine, as you wish, Babe" Snow replied as he slipped his digits from Hopes now loosened heat, before lining his thick throbbing shaft up with Hopes entrance, "Ready, Hope?"

"Snow, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear I will fuck myself, and make you watch!" Hope hissed out, causing Snow to narrow his eyes before smirking, as Hope threw his head back and screamed out the elders name,

"There we go" Snow groaned out, as he gripped at Hopes slim hips, and began slowly moving in and out of Hopes tight heat; after simply just ramming straight into Hope, sheathing himself completely on the first try, with a low pleasured grunt, "So tight"

"Mmm so fucking big" Hope cried out, as he bowed his head forward, resting it against the crook of Snows shoulder, while moaning lowly and rocking his hips against Snows,

"Mmm Hope" Snow grunted out, as he gripped said young males hips, and began bucking his hips slightly, while bouncing Hope up and down upon his thick hard shaft.

Groans, moans, grunts and gasps echoed around Snows apartment, as he gripped at Hopes luscious silvery locks, and tugged the younger males head back, while pounding into Hopes tight heat. Having moved from the door way of his bedroom, to having Hope on his knees, while having his wrists bound behind his back, and having Hope with his head slightly turned so his cheek was pressed against the bed covers, panting and begging for more. Of course, Snow obliged, by pounding into Hope harder and faster, with each demand, and causing Hope to cry out in sheer pleasure. Both Snow and Hope were littered in hickeys, and scratches, while Hopes once pale fleshed backside, now shone a bright red, from having Snows belt whipped against his backside; which only intensified Hopes pleasure, while having him begging for more pain and more pleasure, to which Snow obliged only to quickly to satisfy his younger lover.

Shuddering with immense pleasure, Hope cried out as he tugged at the belt that had bound his wrists together behind his back, while bucking his hips back into Snows,

"Snow... touch me... dammit please... touch me" Hope begged breathlessly, as he moaned louder and louder,

"Hope... so demanding" Snow grunted out, as he slipped his right hand down to between Hopes thighs, and curled his fingers around Hopes neglected length, "Come for me Hope" Snow panted, as he began stroking Hope in time with his hard fast thrusts,

"Fuck...Snow!" Hope cried out, as his body shook slightly, before he released hard and fast all over Snows bed, while shivering and panting heavily,

"Hope..." Snow growled out, as he thrusted into Hope several more times, before stilling and filling the younger male completely with his own release, as he released Hopes sweat mattered hair, before collapsing upon the bed and pulling Hope to lay with him, "Wow... that was quite fun" Snow panted, while gazing into Hopes half lidded eyes,

"Hmm... You are... so amazing" Hope panted out, his breathing rapid as he slowly shifted and turned around to face Snow, "Care to unbound... my wrists?" Hope questioned with a pout touching his kissed bruised lips; which caused Snow to chuckle, as he did just that, he unbound Hopes wrists, before tossing his belt to the floor, and allowing Hope to move his wrists before he curled up beside Snow while wrapping his arms around Snows waist,

"I think you, are the amazing one Hope" Snow stated, while running his fingers up and down Hopes slender back,

"No... you're... the amazing one" Hope stated tiredly while yawning, as he curled up into Snow shivering slightly,

"Hey... don't sleep yet, I have something for you" Snow stated softly, as he sat up slowly, and dragging Hope with him, "Just stay there" Snow stated as he kissed Hope quickly upon the lips as he climbed off of the bed, and left his room,

"Hurry back... I'm tired and cold" Hope whined cutely, as he shivered while kneeling up as he pulled the quilt off of the bed, before grabbing the bed-throw that they had kicked off of the bed earlier, and curled up beneath it, as he spied Snow saunter back into the room in all his godly nakedness,

"Here" Snow stated lowly as he handed Hope a red and black box, with Hopes name written elegantly across the center,

"W-What is it?" Hope asked as he shifted slightly, while trembling as he slowly tugged on the black ribbon, before opening the red box, to reveal a tray of heart shaped chocolates, "T-These are for me?"

"Yeah... Lightning was going to help me give them to you today" Snow explained as a faint crimson dusted the tanned males face,

"Oh Snow..." Hope spoke lowly, as he placed the box down on the bedside table, and pounced into Snows chest, sending Snow down onto the bed, as Hope straddled his hips, "Thank you"

"Heh... your welcome, Babe" Snow replied while smiling, as he pulled Hope closer, and crushed their lips together, while pulling Hope to lay back down and covering them with the thick black bed-throw, "Come on sleep, it is 9am, we've been up all night"

"Hmm but... it was so worth it" Hope purred out before yawning, as he curled up beside Snow, and wrapped his arms tightly around the elder males waist, "My Idiot Hero"

"Hehe, don't be cheeky" Snow teased, as he wrapped his arms around Hopes small waist, before murmuring tiredly against Hopes shoulder, "My precious, sexy little Masochist"

"Mmm yours..." Hope purred tiredly, as he snuggled close to Snow, "Good night... my... Hero" Hope spoke lowly, his last word broken by sleep, as Hope fell into a blissful, sated induced slumber while within the arms of his lover,

"Good night, Hope" Snow whispered, as he held Hope close, before kissing the younger males forehead, and joining him in the world of sleep.

Both males, finally getting who they truly wanted, and being able to show the other, how they truly felt in the early hours of February 14th. Falling asleep mid-morning, so when they would awake, they would awake on Valentines day, as a couple, and laying in the arms of who they treasured most.

 **Author's Notes:** FINALLLY! Three days to write, and just in time to join the Yu-Gi-Oh, and Devil May Cry Valentines Day three story challenge. I hope you enjoyed the read, and have a fantastic day, no matter if you are single or in a relationship. I as a writer, will always love you all, because it is for you all, that I write. So thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, also if characters seem a little out of character, my apologise, I haven't been playing Final Fantasy 13 for a long time now, plus thought I would Make Hope a sexy little bondage Masochist.


End file.
